kathygturnerportfoliofandomcom-20200214-history
A Portfolio for EBD
Running head: PORTFOLIO FOR EBD A Portfolio for EBD: Teaching Toolbox Reflective Evaluation Kathy G. Turner Grand Canyon University: SPE-513 November 20, 2013 E-Portfolio: Teaching Toolbox Introduction '' An E-Portfolio is a personal reflection of approaches discussed in Strategies to Teach Students with Emotional and Behavioral Disorders (EBD). This toolbox focuses on classroom management strategies designed around the proactive approach to teaching students with EBD. It is also a reflection of what was learned from readings, discussions and assignments. ''Reflection '' Looking back over this course, there is a wealth of information and research on best practices for teaching students with emotional and behavioral disorders. The key for teachers is to filter the data so that it is applicable to their situation and students, continue to change techniques and strategies as students make progress and document what is most successful with students and the reasons why. My introspective approach is to condense the learned material into a practical and applicable style – as a Senior Teacher, whom is in preparation for Policy and Supervisory work. This learning experience has been internalized into my personal perspective of a work ethic, and professional approaches - in solution and as redeeming factors for the work I have selected and operated in for some years. Classroom Management, effective teaching, and behavioral remediation are principle quadrants for my view of the profession. My framework of professional practice initiates from the condensation of the learned materials encountered in this class. Practical observations and practices have been augmented, and I believe my path and goals of practice are strengthened by this academic event. ''Statement '' Teaching students with special needs has been rewarding in so many ways. I have seen students make progress against all odds, become productive members of society and develop into individuals that I am proud to know. The rewards come when students return following graduation to say “thank you”. There have been more successes than failures and that is how I know that I made a positive impact on the lives of many of my students. My philosophy has always been to treat students with respect, apologize when I make mistakes and let them know that I care. What I have learned from this course is highlighted in the next section of relevant topics. ''Relevant Topics '' ''Classroom Management Strategies The design of the classroom is my first priority because it is directly related to the management of behaviors. It must be a safe environment conducive to monitoring the academic and behavioral functioning of students. I have observed many classrooms over the years that have too much clutter limiting the movements of both the teacher and students. Students with EBD need to be able to move around the room safely and access learning centers. Students with physical disabilities are also a consideration when planning classroom arrangement. Whatever the grade level, the classroom should be orderly and the students should be taught the function of learning centers/classroom. I also design my room so that students have the best visual advantages to the main instructional area whether it is the whiteboard or a specific area such as a reading or writing center. I have never placed my desk in the center of the room because I only spend time there before or after school. The room is also setup to promote positive student interactions and participation. Circular or U-shape seating arrangements have always worked very well. These arrangements have also proven to decrease distractions and inappropriate student interactions because they allow me to flow easily around the room to monitor students when they are working independently. This also increases student engaged time and attention due to my close proximity. It is also easier for me to check for errors when they are working independently and recognize expected behaviors. Students need positive reinforcements often which help to bolster their self-esteem and time-on-task behaviors.'' '' ''Proactive Approach '' '' ''I learned much from the readings and discussions on the proactive approach to classroom management. It became apparent that I have used this approach long before seen in print. I spent time planning engaging lessons, teaching students how to enter the room, ready materials and begin class quickly. Having enrichment activities ready for those who complete assignments early was also a priority because it prevents problematic behaviors. Classroom rules and routines are established when students arrive for the first day of school and subsequently taught with frequent review. The rules are always clear and easy to follow. I never leave anything to chance as it opens up opportunities for students to engage in inappropriate behaviors. ''Teaching Strategically '' '' ''Strategic teaching is a cognitive approach used to teach students “how to learn” using their existing knowledge and is one of the ten principles of effective teaching. Throughout my career, it has been my belief that all children can learn given the opportunity and the tools to do so. In that respect, I have always been a strategic teacher. First, I take into account the student’s present level in conjunction with their learning style. No two people learn exactly the same way at the same time; therefore, it is imperative to know the level and style of each learner. Second, I have researched and used different methods proven to deliver instruction to meet their individual needs while keeping in mind the required curriculum and content. Scaffolding instruction allows me to deliver quality instruction while covering content and addressing the individual needs of each student. Lastly, I have taught students to look for errors much the same as teaching them self-correcting procedures when they are exhibiting unwanted behaviors. The key to any teaching approach is consistency, knowledge of content and knowing my students. I also invest in my students by taking time to listen to them. Young people have a lot to share and need to know that you will listen. Listening helps me teach them the skills needed to be academically successful. Their lives are important to me and I am there to help them acquire the skills they will need to be successful young adults. ''Observations '' '' ''During my observations, I saw teachers using research-based methodologies that were successful with students. For example, one teacher used a behavior board (leveling system) that worked well with first, second and third graders. They would ask if they could move up to the next level when they had completed an assignment or followed the rules. This proved that young children can be taught awareness and self-correcting behaviors. She was very positive and used a lot of affirmations with the students and acknowledged each child when they were exhibiting expected behaviors. Instruction was differentiated at individual levels with a high rate of success. The teacher and paraprofessional were an exceptional team and complimented each other well. It was evident that they planned together for the good of the students. They were well aware of triggers and were able to prevent misbehaviors/meltdowns. They did have one new student who had a meltdown on his first day. I met him on his second day at the school and observed him during math instruction. As required by the Common Core Standards, students now have to draw representations for numbers when solving word problems. This was a trigger for him, which the teacher quickly recognized and offered to help complete the drawings. He asked her to help with the first problem and then stated that he could finish them without assistance which he did with no errors. It was good to see a proactive teaching model that works and was aligned with the materials in this course. ''Conclusion '' = I did learn much from this course and have added to my card file which I refer to often. I have kept a 5" x 8" card file with ideas on my desk for many years. I am still adding new information to that file for future use as I reflect on all the materials covered during this course. I enjoy creating games, activities and innovative ways for students to interact and participate in a positive learning environment. = I plan to continue learning and should complete my master’s degree in May of 2014. Grand Canyon University has offered me an opportunity that I did not think possible several years ago. Professional growth is very important to me and I try to convey that to my students. I have been in the classroom for more than 25 years and have always strived to be at my best daily and model to students that nothing is impossible if you invest your time and talents into your dreams.